A Line of Letters
by Biguptheworldofoutsiders
Summary: Right, Pony's school is doing a letter writing program with another school in Tulsa, a private school, everyone in his class is forced to do it, as it's part of the curriculum...theres trouble. romance adventure humour
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

Hello. Yeah, you there! In the seat. Friendly greetings to you!

I don't know who you are. You could be a boy. You could be a girl. You could be really nice…

You could threaten to pull off my ears if I ever write another letter to you. But it's a school project and I like babbling on about nothing. So here it goes…

I'm going to pretend I've known you for ages therefore avoiding any awkwardness and that. (I really hope you're not an aggressive person. People at your school tend to be a bit very scary/frightening/spitting-at-me if you don't mind me saying).

My brother is told me that there's these people at your school called Greasers, and I wanted to know…what are they like?

I just want to know because…well I know he's my brother and I should trust him and everything but…the words that come out of his mouth aren't always the 'gospel truth'.

Anyway. Whatever you tell me will be helpful. Thanks. My name is...wait…I won't tell out my name in case you decide I'm a moron and deserve a good throwing-stones-at for being a babbler.

Okay I think I've overstepped the boundary of things-not-to-talk-about-in-a-letter so I'm off to chew my pencil some more and wonder what it's like to actually have both girls and boys in classes. You know. Being as I've known you for ages. We go way back!

I'll let you in on a secret. I…well…I'm not allowed to talk to boys. My brother is a boy of course and his friends…well…one time one of his friends said something awful to me and if ALL boys are like that then I'm locking myself up in a shoe. A convent shoe. It's a bit weird that I've never really spoken to a boy. I wonder if you're a boy. If so. What's it like?

Sitting in the middle of English class pretending to write an informative essay benefiting the world of schools everywhere. Boy am I a genius!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there Genius.

I liked your letter. I laughed out loud in the middle of English and quite a few kids starred at me.

I'm sorry to say. I am a boy. Always have been.

Strange that you're not allowed to talk to boys…or Greasers. Because I am both.

My name is Ponyboy Curtis. If you still don't want to tell me your name that's okay, but there is NO WAY I'd attack you. Ever. Greasers aren't as bad as they're made out to be. Hopefully I'll be some proof of that. I mean you seem like a nice type of girl, unlike the girls round here. But it'd be nice to talk to someone I don't know, if you get what I mean, one with their head screwed on right.

I guess it's alright being a boy. I quite like it. My life wouldn't be the same if I was a girl…I guess I'm very, very different from you. If you go to that nice, rich school you're probably a soc which means you shouldn't really be speaking to me. But I've got to send this letter off anyway, if I refuse to give it to my teacher; Mrs Grambert then I'll get in trouble and my brother Darry (he looks after me and my other brother Sodapop) would come down on me like a ton of bricks. Sounds like your brothers the same. It also sounds like he hates greasers.

Me and my buddies and greasers through and through. Maybe it wouldn't be best for you to be talking to me. You'd get in trouble. If you wanted to just send me blank paper instead, that'd be fine, then neither of us would get in trouble.

Ponyboy Curtis.


	3. Chapter 3

Well Ponyboy Curtis.

I am going to write to you anyway. I'm throwing caution to the wind! I'm making myself a picnic and eating all the sandwiches! I'm baking some pies and putting my thumbs in all of them!

You sound alright. Greaser or not! So I'm going to reveal myself to you! (not in a sexual way mind. That's just bad manners.) I'm not one to keep quiet in strange and unusual opportunities such as this! And as for Damien my brother, he hasn't actually STOPPED me doing anything before so…pfffttt.

ANYWAY, I didn't really think you'd hurt me. It's just thought you might be thinking who's-this-silly-bint-hitting-me-in-the-face-with-words kind of thing. It's okay to think that. Happens all the time! But you seem like a nice guy, which is really unusual around here. Strange how you have nice boys there and not-nice girls and we have the opposite, the boys are definitely not-nice here.

Wow. No wonder greasers hate socs. Oh god…we actually deserve hating.

My that's a scary thought.

But Ponyboy, I'm not like them, I promise you, anything you tell me is in confidence. I'm your friend right? Or will be maybe after a few letters. Earn trust and all that. Wow, work for it Lucy.

Yeah, there's my name. If your trusting me with yours I'm trusting you with mine.

Lucy, yeah, pretty boring name, I like yours. Ponyboy, it's even fun to say…wow that's really sad, who thinks of stuff like that? Your name is fun to say. Geesh.

So tell me more about your brothers! You'll never believe it but I have SIX brothers.

Yep SIX! I'm not joking either, I'm the only girl.

There's Gareth GOD ALMIGHTY. He's the one I spoke about before, he bosses me around a lot, he acts like father figure to us all and gets himself in a lot of trouble being to bossy. He gets away with it because our parents aren't really around anymore……

And somehow he has THREE girlfriends. No idea how he gets away with that stuff. How could anyone have THREE girlfriends? Why would anyone want….wait don't answer that, silly question. Gareth's 19 and been out of school for a year and spends most of his time being BOSSY.

Ahem. Then there's the two oldest; Jake and Seb. Truly amazing people, Jake's married to this lovely girl called Ashley and live in a CHATEAUX in France. And Seb ran off to work in the jungle with wild creatures. HOW COOL IS THAT! Like lions and tigers and stuff. The last letter he sent me said he was in the Amazon jungle, he was telling me all the adventures he had. Last week he got bitten by a TIGER! I want to go over there and get bitten my a tiger. I wonder if he's got a massively toothy scar…hmm…I should ask him…but yeah! Sadly Gareth miserable sod that he is says it's too dangerous and I'd get hurt…blah blah. Miserable sod.

Onwards to Matthew and George, the tricksters of the family. They pull so many pranks it's actually hard to keep up. They are complete and utter LEGENDS! They're twins and are 14 and are two of my most favourite people in the world. They can make anyone smile, ANYONE AT ALL.

Then there's little Micheal, he's six now. I spend most of my time with him, he's the sweetest little thing in the world. Reminds me so much of my dad.

This is turning out to be an essay rather than a letter so I'm ending it here.

See you later PONYBOY CURTIS!

P.S. truly the best name I've ever heard


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy,

Your family sounds amazing, I was thinking today about having six brothers and I think it would be pretty cool, must be hard to look after.

Darry finds it hard looking after two of us let alone six others, maybe I should go easy on him more, we don't get on so much these days. You didn't really mention it in your letter, but erm…where are you parents?

Mine died in an auto-wreck last year, I still miss them like crazy. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my brothers around.

I'm glad you're such a nice girl Lucy, and I'm glad your names Lucy. Cute girls name.

My brother Darry has two jobs, construction and bar work. He support me and Soda really, Soda dropped out of school just after mom and dad…well, yeah, and now he works in the DX. He loves it there. Soda's a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, always cheerful and jumping around.

I've just got the two brothers, but there's more than that in our family, there's my best bud Johnny Cade, Soda's Steve Randle, Dallas Winston; toughest guy I know, Two-bit Matthews, he's in my class so he must be talking to someone one in your neck of the woods, Johnny is too. I wonder what their letter's are like. I'm happy with the ones I get though. Maybe this whole letter-writing thing isn't the waste-of-time that I thought it was.

Real nice chatting to you Luce,

Maybe I'll see you around some time?

Ponyboy Curtis


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey Pony,

Wow, we have a LOT in common, horrible things and nice things.

You know Pony it's nice to talk about this stuff with you, it doesn't really get said with my brothers and stuff, we all avoid the subject, guess I do too. Force of habit.

It definitely is better with a big family, I know those people aren't actually related to you, but I'd call them your brothers. My favourite time of the year is Christmas, I know most people hate it, everything gets cold and you have to wear loads of clothes and all that stuff, but all my brothers come home for Christmas, it's the one time that my whole family is in the same room together, This year should be great, we're getting Ashley to bake a massive turkey, with all the trimmings and roast potatoes and gravy. Presents under the tree. God I love Christmas, and little Micheal usually rolls around in the ripped up wrapping paper pretending he's a dog. Growling at everyone. HAHA! Last year he bit Gareth!

Your family sounds just as ace as mine Pony, I'm glad we talk too. And I think you're a nice boy as well, it's strange but I've met a lot of boys, my brothers and their friends, but I have never EVER met anyone remotely like you. Maybe it's because you're a greaser.

I think soc's are wrong about greasers. Dead wrong.

Lucy McCormick


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy,

I'm going to tell you about my best buddy Johnny, it's this thing that happened today.

I mean it's nothing to do with you, I just want you to be careful where you are and it's not safe there, not any safer than it is this side of town anyway. I just hope that your careful…

Me, Two-bit and Soda were out last night looking for Johnny, he'd gone missing you see…and well, if Johnny goes missing it ain't a good sign, He's been though a lot, doesn't deserve any of it, he'd the most gentlest person I know, maybe that's why he gets hastled so much, God I hate it. The things that happen to him.

Luce it ain't right. The stuff he has to go through. The stuff he's gone through. Makes me feel sick. Lucy, we found him yesterday…beaten, hit, I ain't never seen anyone beaten like that before. Lucy, god it was horrible. He's my buddy you know? My brother.

Don't ever get hurt, You're a real nice girl, find nice friends, stick with them.

Don't let yourself get sucked into this…soc business.

Fighting makes me sick sometimes. God I hate it.

What you have to understand Luce, is that Johnny never speaks out of turn, he's a good guy, he'd never throw the first punch, never get into trouble on purpose. Wouldn't even speak out

Lucy, please take care of yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh god Pony,

Is Johnny okay? I cried when I read that letter, I was thinking about seeing one of my brothers like that, god Pony, it must have been awful. Are you okay?

Pony, don't you dare worry about me okay?

I'm not really allowed out anywhere on the streets, the movie-house or anywhere like that, I spend most of my time with little Micheal. After I read your letter yesterday, I made you a massive chocolate cake with Micheal, but then I remembered I didn't know where you lived and I'm not allowed out at night…so Micheal declared war and drove into it. He will be forever known as the chocolate boy.

Is Johnny is hospital? I could drop some books off for him if he'd like?

I got 'to kill a mockingbird' for Christmas, It's pretty amazing book really. I never told you, but I'm a bit off a geek really. Well, a big geek. Books and everything, not allowed out…listen to me rambling on…

That letter you sent me, it was so honest. Your so honest, I like that, no reason in lying. No ones that honest though, thanks for telling me that.

I've been talking to people, about this whole soc/greaser stuff, is there any way to stop it? I wish I could make it all go away for you. Pony, you need someone to tell you this…

They're NOT better than you Pony. YOU are BETTER than THEM.

Don't believe the lies that go on, I'm starting to hear it too… you're right it's sickening.

Pony, there's something I wrote today in Math class (it's my thinking time)…

I want you to think about this every time something bad happens, and socs cause it.

Imagine driving along a straight narrow road, driving at jet black motorbike, (the kind you see in the show rooms on t.v.) you're driving it real fast, the wind pushing you back, but you keep on going, riding harder and faster…I think a greaser is that feeling in your stomach. That feeling that you're complete. That you could take off and fly any moment…

Now picture a dime…a shiny metal coin, the kind that feels cold on your skin, a dime, lying on street corner, people pass it in the street. It's not worth enough to pick up Pony. It'll never be worth enough to pick up…


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy,

That letter was amazing, you're amazing.

I told Johnny that stuff you said about the motorbike and the dime, he smiled so wide it made his lip bleed. Johnny's okay, he's pretty tough, sorry if I scared you with what I said, I wrote it just after we found Johnny, I was pretty shaken up, we all were.

Dal flipped out and punched a hole in the wall when he found out, Johnny still won't talk about it, I don't blame him, it'll only start more trouble.

Another thing…you're a nerd eh? Sounds pretty good to me. 'To Kill a mockingbird' is my favourite book, and I've already given it to Johnny, he liked it too. He's doing better Lucy. It scared me real bad when we found him, someone so vulnerable like that, makes you sort of mad at the same time. I'll never forget the look on Soda's face either, or Two-bit's. They're happy guys, cracking jokes and laughing all the time, they looked so upset…like they'd never be happy again. I hope I never see that look again,

…I love literature, It's a bit of a joke, but one day I want to be a writer, and get away from this place…pay my brother's back for everything they've done for me. Especially Darry, I've been looking out for him recently, little stuff like behaving better and we've stopped arguing, the house is a lot nicer because of it. Johnny has been staying round here too, Darry is talking about fixing him up a bed, It'd be great for him to get away from the hell at his house, I can't imagine…

Lucy, I'm sorry to leave all this stuff with you, I've only just realised how bad it is for me to lay all this on you, and we haven't even met. I guess I just feel like I'm writing to someone really close to me. It feels like I know you, you know?

It's been a quite a number of weeks now, and I know it's coming pretty close to the end of the school year, And this English assignment will be over soon.

Lucy, I know you're different from me…and it's okay if it's no and everything, but maybe…maybe I could give you a call some time?

I understand, I mean you're in a nice house, in a relatively nice area and I'm in…..I really just feel like…I dunno. What do you think?

Pony


	9. Chapter 9

Pony,

I don't want you to worry about 'leaving stuff' on me. Pony I like it when you do that, I think maybe it's what makes you different from everyone else. You know, like…in good way. Pony you're such a nice guy,

This is probably the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard,..but at the start of the summer holidays Gareth goes away for a week to check on Jake and Seb, I know it's way off, but…I can't see you till then, I'm sorry, I'm really not allowed out…with boys, it's so annoying because pony, you're not just any boy…You're Ponyboy.

Probably the only Ponyboy in the WORLD.

(I laughed when I wrote that Pony, so cheesy!)

I'm not sure whether you still want to see me then, it's just I can't before, I really want to but I can't I'm so sorry.

I'm glad to hear things are better at home, with Darry and that things are looking up for Johnny, I love the way you talk about Johnny, I've never heard anyone speak with so much dedication towards a friend like that.

I went to the knightly-double yesterday, (or as I call it the twice knightly), and I met this horrible boy called Bob Sheldon. He's seriously the most fowl person I've ever met in my entire life. I was minding my own business buying popcorn, and about three hot dogs, (I eat a lot, I can't stand those girls who eat nothing, that's no way to live!) when he just came out of nowhere! And then he just started talking about random stuff, I looked at him right, and I SWEAR I recognized him from somewhere…anyway, he was chatting at me, and I was getting pretty annoyed, and he started chatting about his girlfriend…this really pretty girl called cherry valance, think she goes to your school, she's a bit…well…a cheerleader, but her heart's in the right place. And then all of a sudden he starts slagging off MY BROTHERS. It turns out the twins have made him a target. Now a target is someone who annoys one of my family, or acts like a moron (Bob Sheldon)…ANYWAY, so Matthew and George plays tricks on him.

Pony, you have to realise that this guy is HORRIBLE, and…well I wouldn't go as far as to say he deserves everything he gets, but I'd say a few practical jokes wouldn't go amiss.

So if you see him at around, keep an eye out. You can always tell who my brothers are, everyone in my family have MASSES of blonde curly hair, I'm serious…LOADS. You can see us coming a mile off. It's like a golden colour, some girl in my class has actually started calling me THE SUN! Can you imagine?...She's pretty witty, I call her forbidden fruit (because she's not allowed to talk to boys…like me…I feel rebellious talking to you Pony, I guess I could call you forbidden fruit too…)

ANYWAY (I think I need to focus more in these letters, the word anyway wouldn't appear so much and they'd probably be a better read). Bob Sheldon has actually tried to get me on his side AGAINST MY OWN BROTHERS, I just laughed in his face. What an idiot. I think he hates me as well now. Which actually makes me feel pretty good.

Oh god, I have to go, GOD ALMIGHTY is calling me, hey, erm…I'm giving you my address with this letter, so you can write to my house, school is ending soon after all.

See you soon?

Lucy

---


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy you know I told you to look after yourself and everything?...Well staying away from Bob Sheldon is the best way to do that, he's done some stuff that's…just…makes me SO MAD. He's a pig Lucy, don't get involved with him, you're too nice for that.

God he makes me angry,

Okay, I just stopped to breathe for couple of seconds because I got really annoyed and broke my pen, I'm alright now. About this whole Gareth thing, Yeah, I'll meet you then, course I will, but maybe, maybe I could just see you? We don't have to talk or anything and no one will know, it's just…it would be tuff to see you. I'll be at the twice knightly on Friday maybe see you then? Technically it's not breaking the rules. And your brother won't even know.

I told my buddies about that twice knightly thing, it's what we call it now, You're really funny, your letters make me laugh, you remind a little of my friend two-bit, but a girl, and less beer.

I can't wait to see you.

But Lucy, you should know…I…I look like a greaser, I mean, I probably don't look like anything you're used to. I'm just saying…because don't…don't expect too much. You know?

See you Friday?

Pony


	11. Chapter 11

Pony,

I love that you're a greaser, don't you dare have any worries that I don't.

I can't wait to see you on Friday. Brilliant plan by the way. Okay I'll go to the concession stand at 8 o'clock exactly…and I'll buy…erm…three hot dogs and a MASSIVE SODA. And then you'll know it's me. Erm…You could…erm…so I know who you are…you could…

smoke signals…NO! that's silly,

paint your face green…too obvious!

I've got it! Get mud on your left knee cap. Like you've fallen over or something… it's a bit rubbish but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope that's okay.

I'm not really that pretty, so you know, don't think I am. Most girls around here a very very pretty and cute and all that…well I'm not. So, don't get your hopes up or anything.

Lucy

p.s. I'm English by the way, so my accent is funny, let me know if I look English! Moved here when I was 12, four years ago now,


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy McCormick stood in the queue for the concession stand, fiddling with a frayed string from a button on her jacket. It was easy to see that she was very nervous. It is a known fact that Lucy is not used to meeting boys, or in this case NOT meeting them. She would hate to admit it, but she had spent particular time choosing what to wear, for obvious reasons of course. Now Lucy was not a girl who prides herself on her appearance, which is quite unusual to find these days, but as she spent most of her time looking after her brothers she hadn't been given the chance. She didn't consider looking attractive important, until now…..

My heart was banging in my throat. Why was I so nervous? I hated to turn into a terribly girly girl, but I had no idea what to wear. I had had the wild idea to come dressed as a greaser, but I think it'd go down better as a sort of joke. So just decided on a blue skirt and white top, how I would usually dress. I was sort of mad at the fact that I was bothered. I've never been bothered by what I wear before…

I watched a group of girls from Ponyboy's school walk by. Bloody hell. Designer clothes, make up, heels…I looked down at my feet, I was just wearing baseball sneakers. I hadn't even considered another pair. I cringed at myself,

Okay, I took a deep breath, this is silly, I like the way I am…this is stupid to go through all because of some boy.

But it wasn't just some boy, it was Ponyboy.

I wonder if he's got himself a leather jacket, there was a group of boys in leather jackets standing in front of me in the queue, I know that's what greaser's like to wear…God, I'd like to wear one of those, it looks amazing…they look pretty cool in them. They seemed to be having a good time, laughing at each other. It's nice to see people laugh like that, you don't get a lot of boys laughing in my neighbourhood…I guess they find it harder to enjoy themselves.

I hope I never forget how to laugh, or how to make people laugh. A life without laughter. Imagine that. That would…

"HEY PONYBOY!" yelled one of the boys in front of me, I actually choked on my own tongue, thank god they didn't notice. I tried not to stare at the boy walking quickly towards them.

Pony was a tall boy, he had his hair slicked back with grease, green eyes sparkling, old worn shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans indeed with the left knee black with mud, I found myself smiling at this. He grinned at his friend in front of him. My palms got sweaty…I looked at him properly taking it all in…Ponyboy didn't tell me something, he was really attractive. I could feel my heart thundering against my rib cage.

His friend enveloped him into a hug, both of them laughing, if I ever wanted proof that Ponyboy was an honest, good person, that was it right there. My insides where squirming as him and his friends started chatting in front of me, he hadn't noticed me, thank god. It was nice to watch them laughing together. Ponyboy was bloody attractive.

I mean, like gob-smackingly attractive. He…he was just…I had no idea he was such a…he was just…HOT!

Okay, after a few minutes of looking like I've just been slapped in the face by a wet kipper. I broke out of my trance I listened to these boys in front of me, poking fun of each other, what dates they'd had, what fights where going on with who…I think this was the most interesting conversation I've ever eaves-dropped on.

I smiled, happy with my plan, I get to watch Ponyboy, and he doesn't even know where I am, not till I buy my coke and stuff anyway, I caught him looking around quite a bit, but he didn't seem to see anyone that he thought was me. I was trying to be so quiet that him and his friends didn't see me. I'm not allowed to talk to them. I had to remind myself. They seemed really interesting. And Pony, God it'd be good to speak to him.

"Well if it isn't…" started a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Go away Sheldon," I hissed before he said my name, I wanted the plan to work, it's a silly plan, but I like to pursue these things. It's fun….well it was before this git came along.

"Awww…that's no way to talk to your night in shining armour." He smirked, starring at me. If my brothers caught him looking at me like that he wouldn't wake up the following morning. What an absolute git he was.

"What on earth are you on about?" I hissed, I put on my most unattractive bored face starring in the complete opposite direction from him.

"These _greasers,_" he sneered. Oh my god. I prayed that they hadn't heard him. I looked up, I couldn't stop myself, the guy who had made the rest of them laugh before turned around. He wasn't laughing anymore. Ponyboy looked pretty angry too, most of them did.

"Sheldon what the hell is your problem?" He yelled, seemed like a reasonable question to me. The boy was angry, but he made a fair point. Sheldon was just standing there, with the most revolting look on his face I had ever seen from him. I felt myself getting pretty annoyed too.

"You're my fucking problem," he barked, stepping forward, he was roughly the same height as the boy in front of him, who stepped forward in turn, I reckon it'd be a fair fight. But I didn't want to see one. Besides, I felt pretty angry myself. I looked at Pony, who was strangely enough looking at me. I suddenly felt this burst of energy.

"Sheldon, you're such an idiot," I said, rather loudly, every single one of their gang starred at me, including Bob Sheldon. I felt myself grinning now. "yeah, that's right." I said again, "You're an idiot."

"Why am I an idiot?" he said, sounding quite offended. I looked at him for a minute. He really was an idiot.

"These greasers" and I said their name with a grin, with pride, the opposite of How Sheldon had said it "are just standing in the queue to get a hot dog…possibly three, maybe even a MASSIVE SODA…and you waltz in guns blazing, feet-first, with a MASSIVE EGO start some kind of fight...and for what?"

Sheldon looked at me for moment, looking very shocked indeed, I didn't really understand the shocked part. Me and my brothers think he's an idiot. I suddenly noticed a crowd was standing around us, greasers, soc's, people like me…the undecided. Looks like I've picked my side. I couldn't risk looking at Pony, but I hoped to god I hadn't blown it.

"FOR WHAT?" I shouted, he still looked pretty shocked, "I'm sick of this,…you really reckon you're king of the socs don't you?...Do you honestly think that you're better than them? Do you? Can you honestly stand there and say you are better than them?"

Silence followed this, I suddenly became conscious that there was a lot of people starring at me, "Yeah!" yelled a voice, a girl from my English class was standing in the crowd with her boyfriend. "What makes you better than them?"

All I needed was one other voice, to back me up, and I had it, I could of kissed that girl I loved her so much at that moment. "What makes you think you're better than US?" I said very loudly.

Right, that had done it, all I needed was another voice, I had to put myself in their category otherwise it would all be pointless. A united front. But it wouldn't work with just me alone…

"That's actually pretty tuff," Said a boy I didn't recognize, he wasn't a greaser, he actually looked like a soc, "I'm done fighting your war!" he yelled, he was shouting at Sheldon now, who was still starring at me, and I was still starring back. The boy's girlfriend beamed with pride, clinging on to his arm.

"Me too!" there was a murmur throughout the crowd, people where standing up for themselves! I couldn't believe it. They were actually saying what they thought, all the unspoken tragedies started to come out, and they didn't fall to greasers as the cause…it was socs…Sheldon's face was turning purple...

"You stupid little…" he raised his hand to me, he was going to hit me, someone grabbed his hand before he could take a swing,

"Get your hands off my sister you pig." Growled Gareth, squeezing Sheldon's arm so hard I could see it cutting off the blood circulation to his hand. "Lucy, it's time to go home," I nodded, I knew never to argue with my brother when he was mad, especially as mad as he was, his face was nearly the same shade as Sheldon's. I looked quickly at Pony and Gareth let go of Sheldon's arm, I hoped he wasn't angry, he wasn't he was smiling at me, looking proud and happy, I smiled back, and stuck my tongue out at him before I ran after Gareth, who was yards ahead of me.

Why on earth did I stick my tongue out? God why do I have to act like such a tit?


	13. Chapter 13

Luce,

I couldn't wait to come home and write to you.

That was you wasn't it? The one with the goldenish hair, curly, yeah? The one who stood up to Sheldon? The one with the massive brother called Gareth?

That must have been you. There is no way anyone else would of done that.

Lucy, I don't think I've ever seen anyone stand up for greasers like you did tonight. I don't think even greaser's have... wait, but Lucy, wouldn't this make more trouble with Sheldon and his gang. I know that guy, and, well, it has to be said that he ain't one to let that kind of stuff rest. Lucy... you might of made it all worse.

What if he comes after you now? I know you have your brothers and all but...he could get you when your alone, at school, anywhere.

Lucy. What have you done?

I don't think you could take the stuff that he put Johnny through. yeah it was him. He's the one that attacked Johnny.  
It's sick, and if he starts to involve you, you probably couldn't handle it. Its more than anyone could handle. Man, you shouldn't have to either.

God, What were you thinking?


	14. Chapter 14

WHAT'S YOUR BEEF??

I'm not going to lie...I feel pretty ticked off that you wrote those things...just to remind you, here's what you said...

"What were you thinking?"

and!!

"You can't handle it!"

I'll think you'll find I can handle myself pretty well. I did that night didn't I?

You know, I never thought I'd hear that stuff from you, I get enough of it from Gareth without you adding to it all. You know, you looked pretty proud of me that night, bit of a change from what you wrote in that letter.

I HATE BEING MADE TO FEEL LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. and you did just that Pony.

I'm not a little girl, you know Pony, so don't try and make me feel like one, some silly insignificant bint, I know bad stuff happens to you, but it happens to me too. Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. God damn it Pony, I thought you were someone I could talk to, but maybe you're not the person I thought you were. I don't need another person to tell me everything I do is wrong. I get enough of that at home.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello?" queried Ponyboy. He could hear someone breathing down the phone. "Luce, are you there?" there was a short pause. "Look I'm sorry about what I wrote in that letter, I didn't mean to tell you what to do. Especially make you feel like a little girl…I…I'm sorry. I just…I'm not used to girls and that stuff. I know you're not like the rest of them…but you still make me feel…I dunno…" he paused, "Luce, you there?"

"Yeah," sighed a response, there was a short pause, "how did you get my number?"

"I…I looked it up in the phone book. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to say this to you not write it. I really am sorry Lucy please don't be mad at me anymore."

"I…just felt so angry."

"I'm sorry Luce, really I am, I didn't mean to sound like your brother Damien, Jesus he looked like a pain in the butt."

"Yeah, he's a hassle and a half, let me tell you!" smiled Lucy, Ponyboy laughed.

"You do sound real different than us Americans."

"Yeah…wait weird different? Or good different?"

"Good different. Definitely good different." laughed Ponyboy, there was a murmur in the background, "Look Luce I've got to go, but we're cool yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Awesome, I can still write to you and stuff? And you'll write back?""Yeah, course. I love getting your letters…"

"Me too. Wait, well you know what I mean." laughed Ponyboy, "anyway, before you go…" he paused.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering," there was an intake of breath on the other line, "if maybe we could meet up. Just you and me? Have an ice cream or something?"

"That would be great. Yeah I'd love to." the murmur was getting louder in the background. "Won't you brother be annoyed? I don't wanna' get you into any trouble."

"Nah, he's got himself some girl so I don't really have to worry about him too much anymore." grinned Lucy.

"Really? Sounds like you're not to chuffed about it?" asked Ponyboy,

"I am, well sort of…she's a bit weird, bad-weird." she sighed, "she keeps looking at me with this funny sort of you're-up-to-something look. But Pony, I've never been up to anything in my life!" he laughed.

"I like the way you talk, no one round here speaks like that. God you're great."

"What?"

"I've got to go…BYE!" The line went dead.

A/N. right got some positive and negative feedback over this story/my stories. I've decided I love writing and I'm just doing it for a laugh. If it turns out I have to pull all of them and delete the account so be it but if people still want to read it…surely I should carry on.

Sorry for not updating in ages. Uni life kicked in! I'll try and update regularly.


End file.
